I'll Be There For You
by jakeskatie
Summary: Fiadam story. Takes place after Halo pt. 2. Based off of the promo. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Two-shot. This is based on what happens right after Halo pt. 2. Also based on the promo.

Disclamer: I don't own Degrassi. (and this story is just basically my predictions, if any of this actually happens I should get a job as a psychic.)

* * *

Eli and Clare watched their best friend in silence. Adam was sitting across from them at The Dot the Monday morning after Degrassi's anti-lockdown party. Everyone was still buzzing about it and how awesome it was. It seemed to have a happy ending for everyone.

Everyone except Adam.

"So, she never called?" Clare asked as she watched Adam stare at his milkshake, stirring it with his straw.

"Nope. No text, no call, …nothing." he said not looking up.

Eli and Clare exchanged worried looks. They haven't seen him in this bad of shape since everyone found out his secret and he went back to being Gracie.

"You don't think she found out your secret, do you?" Eli asked, immediately regretting it.

"Eli!" Clare reprimanded.

Adam just shrugged. Suddenly the door rang, signaling someone was entering the restaurant.

Clare and Eli looked towards the door to see Fiona staring right at them. She then walked up behind Adam.

"May I speak to Adam alone please?" she asked quietly.

"Anything you have to say to him you can say in front of us." Clare said in a very motherly tone.

"Please? I promise it'll only take a minute." Fiona looked at Eli with pleading eyes.

Eli grabbed Clare's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Clare gave Fiona a dirty look before heading off with Eli.

Fiona sat across from Adam. She cleared her throat trying to get his attention but he wouldn't look up at her.

"I got your messages." she said. "I'm sorry I never called you back. Something came up."

Adam sat there still just looking at his milkshake.

"Say something." She whispered.

Adam looked up finally, clearly holding back tears. "What do you want me to say? You stood me up!" he said angrily.

"I know I did." Fiona began. "And I'm really sorry it's just…I was scared, okay?"

Adam snorted. "Of what?"

Fiona sighed. "Of you. I mean, I told you I don't have the best track record with guys. And the last time someone did something nice for me…" She shook her head before continuing. "It just, it didn't turn out well."

Adam gave her a sympathetic smile. "Was it the New York royalty?"

She nodded. "Listen, Adam. I'm so so so sorry." She then smiled slyly. "But, I have a way to make it up to you. "

Adam raised an eyebrow. "How?"

~o0o~

Fiona giggled as she and Adam stumbled into her condo.

"Whoa" she giggled and Adam tried to steady her while she swayed for a moment.

"Are you drunk?" Adam questioned.

"No." she sighed. "Champers just makes me a little…spinny."

Adam laughed and put his hands on her shoulders, finally steadying her. After he was sure she wasn't going to tip over her let go and took a few steps back.

"That really was an amazing way to make it up to me, that party was amazing." Adam said smiling.

Fiona nodded and smiled back. "Not New York but my mom's best friend threw it so I knew it was going to be great. Thanks for coming with me. It was so nice having a date so no one hit on me the entire time. I hate going to these things without Declan to scare the guys away."

Adam shoved his hands in his pocket. "So, that's why you invited me? So no guys would talk to you?" he accused, disappointment settling in.

Fiona's expression changed and Adam couldn't read it. "Well, no. I mean, I wanted to make it up to you. You know, me standing you up."

Adam ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He then looked Fiona straight in the eyes. "Do you like me or not? These mixed signals are driving me crazy!" he blurted out.

"Adam, I do like you…it's just….."

"Just what?" he yelled, annoyed.

"Remember the New York Royalty we were talking about? Charming on the outside?" she began.

Adam nodded and interrupted. "Vile on the inside."

Fiona gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Well, that _prince, _his name was Bobby. My ex-boyfriend." She gave Adam a look and he nodded, signaling for her to continue. "He started out perfect. He came from a wealthy, well-known, elite family. He was gorgeous. My parents loved him. Heck, even Declan loved him and Declan never likes anyone I date. No one is worthy of his sister." she paused and smiled then removed the smile and continued. "Everything was going great. He bought me nice things, did nice things for me, he somehow managed to get the school we attended together to let me redesign the uniforms just to make me happy."

Adam looked at her suddenly feeling like crap. He knew he could never measure up to that. "What happened?"

Fiona looked down before continuing. "Things were going great for a while. Then things just…changed. He would get annoyed really easily. He was all over me all the time. Then…he hit me."

Adam instinctively clenched his fists. He couldn't imagine anyone ever doing anything so cruel to someone like Fiona.

"He hit me multiple times actually. And everyone thought I was lying about it. Until he threw me down a flight of stairs." she continued.

Adam just stared at her for a second before taking a step closer. Fiona instinctively moved a step back.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

Fiona shrugged. "It's over. I just want to erase it from my memory. Problem is, no one ever wants to let me forget about it."

"So that's why you said you wanted nothing physical." Adam concluded. Fiona nodded.

"That's why I didn't show up to the party." She added.

"Fiona," Adam started, he took another step closer to Fiona and sighed in relief when she didn't take another step back this time. "Fiona, I would never do something like that to you. Ever."

She smiled. "I know. I'm just not sure I'm ready for a relationship. I really like you, but…I just don't think I'm ready."

Adam took another step closer to her so that they were now almost touching. "Please give me a chance."

She looked at him wearily "I don't know…"

He interrupted her. "Please Princess Fiona." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay." she smiled. "Okay Prince Adam." she then began to lean in. Adam stumbled back.

"Wha…wh..what are you doing?" he mumbled.

Fiona giggled. "Hold still, silly." she whispered. She then slowly moved closer and brought their lips together.

"Wow." they both whispered after the kiss. Fiona then went to go lean in again but Adam pulled back.

"Fiona, there's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

**A/N 2:** yes, i know, i'm so cruel for ending it there. :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

* * *

Fiona furrowed her brows. "Okay, shoot." She took a step back from Adam. She looked at him and noticed he seemed extremely nervous.

"Um, you might wanna sit down for this." he mumbled, pointing over to her sofa.

"Okay…." Fiona nodded. She then slowly started walking over to her couch. "Are you coming?" she turned around to ask him when she was a few steps away. He didn't answer so she sat down and looked at him wearily. "Adam, you _do_ like me, don't you?"

Adam laughed a little. "Fiona, I basically just begged you to give me a chance. Of course I like you. I like you probably more than it's healthy to." he admitted. He still was standing in front of her instead of sitting next to her.

She smiled and blushed slightly. "Okay, so, what do you have to tell me?"

Adam put on a serious face. "There's something you need to know about me before we go any further." he said confidently, sitting down next to her.

Fiona's expression gradually became a little more worried. "Oh gosh, you don't have another girlfriend do you? I should of known….when Drew said you were so nice….I just…."

Adam laughed as she ranted.

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "What? It's not funny."

Adam continued laughing. "No, no, I know. It's just your freak out is kind of cute." Adam's stomach flipped a little when she blushed and giggled at his remark. Suddenly his confidence dimmed and he was feeling extremely nervous. He stopped laughing and got up and paced in front of the couch a few times.

"Hey" Fiona said softly. He stopped pacing and looked at her. She gave him a soft smile. "Spit it out. I won't judge you, I promise."

"Don't promise just yet." Adam said under his breath. "Alright." he spoke up and sat down next to her again. She took his hands in hers and his heart fluttered.

"Okay, so…..I don't have another girlfriend but what I have to tell you…it's about another girl." Adam said. His hand we trembling. He hope Fiona didn't noticed by he figured she did when she gave his hands a light squeeze.

He looked her in the eyes and saw a quick flash of jealousy before she responded. "Okay, so there _is_ another girl?" she asked.

Adam swallowed. "It's complicated."

"Okay, well, if she's not your girlfriend," Fiona began. "Who is she? An ex…someone else you have feelings for? Is she….?"

Adam interrupted her. "No. No." His hands were trembling so hard at that moment, Fiona was squeezing them to try to keep them from shaking.

She moved as close to him as she could without sitting on top of him. "Adam…just tell me. Please. You're making _me_ nervous."

Adam nodded. "This girl, her name is Gracie."

Fiona nodded and gave him and small smile. "Okay. That's a start. Who is she?"

Adam sighed and removed his hands from Fiona and moved to the other side of the sofa. "I'm Gracie," Adam looked at Fiona as she gave him a confused look. He then continued "Or, more specifically. I _was_ her."

He saw recognition slowly coming to Fiona's face. "You're transgender." She said calmly. He was shocked she knew right away what he was telling her. Most people didn't even understand after he explained it to them. He severely underestimated her.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked. He was looking for signs of any emotion: disgust, hate, anger, sadness…anything. She just looked at him as if it was nothing more then a genuine curiosity as to why he waited so long to tell her.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't even planning on telling you. I mean, after you said you wanted nothing physical, I figured I was safe. It's just…I don't want our entire relationship to based on a lie. Plus, I didn't want to wait too long then tell you and you just leave me. After you opened up about Bobby, I figured it was only fair."

Fiona nodded. "I guess that's fair."

Adam took a chance and moved slightly closer to her. "So…you're not completely disgusted with me?" He asked quietly.

Fiona laughed. "Disgusted? No. Shocked? Yes."

"I can leave if you want." Adam said, pointing his thumb towards the door, fully prepared to get up and leave.

"Leave? Why?" Fiona responded, looking slightly hurt. "Please don't leave."

"I just thought….You really don't think I'm a freak?" Adam asked genuinely.

Fiona laughed slightly then moved closer to Adam and took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder before she rested her head on his. "I lived in New York half my life. You meet every kind of person there. That's actually why I love it there so much. Adam, you're not a freak," she looked up at him and smiled before continuing. "Different? Sure. But you, Adam Torres, are one of the most sweetest, honest, genuine people I know. I mean, who else would throw a party for someone, get stood up, then give that person another chance? You're a great person and nothings going to change that. You're special Adam. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

Adam held her closer. "So, you're okay with it?

"Yes. You're still the same Adam I knew and was interested in 10 minutes ago. Why should that change just because now I know you were born a different gender? I'll always be here for you, Adam." she responded.

Adam smiled at her. "So, you still open to being my girlfriend?"

Fiona kissed his cheek. "Girlfriend, huh? So quick with the labels, Prince Adam."

Adam laughed. "Well, with your brains and beauty I need to sweep you up before Price Charming comes along and decides to claim you."

Fiona grinned at him and said "Who needs Prince Charming?" before placing her lips once again on his.

-end-


End file.
